


Happy Birthday Danny

by lilywafiq



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Birthday, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilywafiq/pseuds/lilywafiq
Summary: It's Danny's birthday. That doesn't mean the day goes smoothly, especially when Steve is involved.





	Happy Birthday Danny

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't think a date for Danny and Steve's birthdays has been set in canon, so for convenience I choose to believe their birthdays, like Alex and Scott's, are a day apart.
> 
> I started writing this the week of their birthdays in August, but put it on hold for a few weeks due to work and stuff. So here it is, in honour of my boys' birthdays.

It had started off as a good day. A great day, in fact. Danny had been woken up early by his teenage daughter who'd made him breakfast, telling him that he should always have breakfast in bed on his birthday. He'd followed that up with a nice long shower, pushing aside the nagging voice in his head that sounded a lot like a certain Navy SEAL telling him that he was wasting time and water. And then he'd dropped Grace at school before heading into the office. Five-0 didn't currently have a case, so Danny was quite relaxed as he wandered through the bullpen to his office. Kono gave him a warm smile and a "happy birthday, brah," before focussing back on her own work, which Danny could only assume meant writing a report as to why she'd used a grenade to open a shipping container during their last case. Danny had yelled at her at the time, but she'd just given him a grin and reminded him of one of their early cases when Steve had used a grenade in much the same way to open a door. Danny had shaken his head and told her that just because Steve did it didn't mean she could do it to. She'd waited patiently for him to finish before patting him on the shoulder and saying, "whatever you say, Danny," in a slightly patronising tone. Danny had grumbled at her, but let the subject drop.

Once Danny was behind his desk and working on his own report, Chin popped his head in to say a quick happy birthday before heading off to fiddle with the tech table. Danny leaned back in his chair with a satisfied smile on his face. It disappeared immediately when Steve walked in and said, "let's go."

"Go where?" Danny asked.

"We caught a case. There's a drug shipment coming in and HPD's asked for some help."

Danny eyed his boss warily. "HPD don't ask for our help, Steve. Did you volunteer us? Come on, man, it's my birthday. Did it ever occur to you that I wanted a stress-free day?"

"Oh. Yeah. Happy birthday. Let's go."

Danny sighed as he got up to follow Steve out. What had started out a great day was on the turn. 

Danny was right to be concerned about the outcome of the bust. In true McGarrett fashion, it came down to a firefight and hand-to-hand combat. Neither of which Danny had wanted on his birthday. Steve was currently dodging blows from a local who was intent on continuing his drug business. Danny was trying his hardest to put another guy on the ground while avoiding being shot by the third drug runner who was taking potshots all over the place. It all happened very fast. One minute Danny was pulling out his handcuffs, the next he was on the ground with his right arm being twisted and slammed down over the guy's knee. Damn he was quick. Danny cried out in pain, feeling something snap in his arm. With his other hand, he pulled out his gun and shot the guy in the leg, effectively bringing him to the ground. One armed, he handcuffed the guy, and shoved him unceremoniously into the arms of a waiting HPD officer. While this was happening, Steve had subdued his perp, and taken a shot at the third man, who toppled from his perch on a shipping container. It was over. HPD arrested the men, thanked Danny and Steve, and started processing the crime scene. 

Steve walked over to Danny, who was wincing as he tried to move his arm. 

"Are you okay?" Steve asked. 

"Am I okay?" Danny replied. "Do I look okay?"

Danny watched as Steve gave him a once over before reluctantly meeting his eye. "No."

"No, I'm not okay," Danny said. "My cheekbone is killing me from where that asshole punched me, and I think he broke my arm. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go sit in the car and wait for the paramedics to arrive." He stalked off, leaving Steve standing alone. 

 

The paramedics had taken one look at his arm and told him he'd need to be taken to hospital for some X-rays and scans. Danny grumbled but agreed, knowing it was necessary. He refused, however, to be taken in the ambulance, instead insisting on taking the Camaro with Steve.

When they arrived at the Tripler Medical Center, they were brought through to a private room where a nurse admitted Danny, and told him there'd be an orderly up soon to escort him to his X-rays and scans. She scanned through his medical history, but lingered over his birth date. 

"Happy birthday, I guess?" she said. 

"Thanks," Danny replied miserably, sitting back on the bed. 

Steve sank into a chair beside the bed as the nurse left, and sighed. "I'm sorry, Danno."

"It's my birthday."

"I know."

"It's my birthday, and where am I?" 

"I'm aware."

"I'm in hospital. Again."

"I'm sorry."

"All I wanted was a peaceful day, no gun fights, no punching, no violence of any kind. But what did you do? Volunteer us for a case the HPD could have handled."

"I'm sorry," Steve said again. 

"I'm supposed to be having a nice dinner with Grace tonight, did you know that? We were going to go out. Get dressed up, look a bit fancy. But now I'll be lucky to get out of here in time to pick her up from school." Danny sighed and rubbed his good hand over his face. "What were you thinking?" he finally asked, finally turning to look at Steve. 

"It wasn't supposed to go down like that," Steve said. "It was supposed to be a simple bust. We'd catch the bad guys, then go get lunch to wind down."

Danny stared at him incredulously. "Why didn't you just ask me out to lunch? It would have been much simpler, and all this would have been avoided." He tried to move his arms to make his point, but jostled his injured one too much. "Sonofabitch," he hissed. 

"I am sorry, Danny. I never expected it to escalate so quickly. And I never meant for you to get hurt."

"Yeah, you never do."

"Danny..."

"Do me a favour, Steve. Pick up Grace from school for me, and explain to her how you got my arm broken. Then you're going to cook us dinner and let me drink all your beer. Then maybe, maybe I'll forgive you."

Steve didn't have a chance to reply as the orderly arrived to take Danny to get his scans. Steve nodded to let Danny know he'd got the message. 

 

"I think you're being a bit hard on him," Grace said that night while Steve was cooking dinner. 

"You what?" Danny was stretched out on Steve's couch, Grace sitting in the armchair beside him. His arm was encased in a cast up to his elbow. Thankfully it was a minor break.

"You're being too hard on Uncle Steve. He told me what happened. It's not really his fault you got your arm broken."

Danny fixed his daughter with a glare. "Did he tell you it wasn't even our case?"

"Yes. But did you ever think that this was his way of spending time with you. It is your birthday and you're his best friend." Grace patted her father gently on the hand. "Sure it all went to hell, but think of it from his perspective. Taking down the bad guys together makes him feel closer to you."

"He told you that?"

"No, but I'm perceptive."

"Yes, you are." Danny sighed. "When did you get to be so smart?"

Grace smiled. "Don't hold this against him for too long."

Danny sighed. "I know it's not his fault. But he also needs to learn about consequences."

"He's not a child," Grace pointed out. "I think he's learned that by now."

Their conversation was cut short when Steve walked in with two plates of food. He handed one to Grace with a smile, and then waited for Danny to sit up before handing him the second. 

"I cut yours up so you can eat it with one hand," Steve said to Danny, holding out a fork as well. 

Danny wanted to make a comment about how that would have been unnecessary if they hadn't been on the bust, but Grace's words lingered in his mind. "Thanks, babe," he said instead.

Steve smiled. "You're welcome." He headed back to the kitchen before returning with his own plate, and settling down on the couch next to Danny. He grabbed the tv remote and switched on the tv before handing the remote to Danny.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "I get to be in charge of the tv?"

"It's your birthday," Steve replied with a shrug.

"Wow. I should have birthdays more often."

Steve chuckled and looked over at Grace. "He acts like I never let him control the tv."

"You don't!" Danny butted in and Grace laughed. 

"He always chooses sport or bad infomercials," she said.

"I know, it's terrible," Steve replied.

"But he secretly loves daytime soap operas," Grace said in a mock whisper, and Danny groaned.

"Don't tell him that, Monkey."

Both Grace and Steve laughed.

"I will treasure that information forever," Steve said.

They fell into an easy conversation, the tv providing some background noise while they ate. Grace told them all about how school was going and the latest goss from around the school yard. Danny and Steve talked about the rest of Five-0 and how they were going, Grace loved keeping up with her extended ohana. They told funny stories about each other, and enjoyed the good company.

When they'd finished dinner, Steve collected the dishes and headed back into the kitchen to grab dessert. He came back with three pieces of cake and shared them around. 

"Where did you get this?" Danny asked after a few bites. "It's amazing."

"I made it," Steve replied. "I'm glad you like it."

"You can bake?" Danny asked.

"Yeah."

"Wow. I didn't know that."

Steve shrugged. "You learn something new everyday I guess."

"Well, it's a good cake, Uncle Steve, thank you," Grace said.

"You're welcome, Gracie."

They finished off their cake in relative silence, before Grace collected up the dishes and announced she'd do the dishes.

"You don't have to do that, Grace," Steve said. 

"You made us a great dinner, the least I can do is clean up for you," she said.

"Well, thank you," Steve replied. "That's really nice of you, Grace."

Grace smiled at him, and then at her father before heading off to the kitchen. Danny smiled after her.

"She's really great," Steve said. 

"Yeah, she is."

"Perceptive, too," Steve said.

"You heard that?"

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for a while, the only noise coming from the low volume of the tv and Grace in the kitchen.

"She's right, though," Steve said eventually. "We're so good at what we do, and I love doing it with you. You always know exactly what I need you to do, and you just do it. You're the closest anyone's ever come to being able to read my mind." 

Steve said all this while staring at the tv. Danny watched Steve instead. He didn't often open up, so Danny didn't speak, waiting instead for Steve to finish saying his piece.

"I guess, in a way, it does make me feel closer to you when we're out on a case. I hate when you're not there. You've made me the detective I am today, Danny." Steve sat silently for another moment before turning to look at Danny. "I'm really sorry about today. It really was just supposed to be a simple bust. Though your one armed take down of that perp was pretty spectacular."

"You saw that?"

"I did."  
"Well, I'm sorry I was so mad," Danny said. "I was mostly just in pain. You know, cos my arm was broken."

Steve smiled at the playful jab. "You're going to bring that up a lot, aren't you."

"At every given opportunity," Danny replied.

"Not your best birthday, I guess," Steve said.

"It started good, and it ended pretty okay, so if I ignore the middle, I'll mark it down as average-to-fair."

Steve chuckled, and Danny smiled at him.

"I did get to spend the majority of it with my two favourite people, so it definitely could have been worse," Danny said. 

"I'm glad," Steve replied.

Grace wandered back out from the kitchen, and sat back down in the arm chair. "The kitchen is clean," she announced.

"Thanks, Monkey," Danny said. "You're the best."

"And don't you ever forget it," she agreed. She glanced down at her watch. "It's getting late, I should be getting back to Mom's."

Danny sighed. Giving Grace back to Rachel never got easier. "Alright," he said reluctantly. He slowly stood up, and turned to Steve. "Thanks for dinner, and for the cake, and for the hospitality."

Steve also stood. "You're always welcome here, Danno. You too, Gracie." He held his arms out, and Grace stepped into them for a hug. Danny smiled at the two of them. His favourite people. Steve released Grace, and then pulled Danny into a gentle hug. "Happy birthday," he whispered in Danny's ear.

"Thanks," Danny replied.

Letting Danny go, Steve asked, "are you alright to drive? Do you need me to give you a lift?"

"I'll be fine," Danny replied. "But thank you."

Steve showed them to the door, and stood on the front porch as they pulled away. Danny watched him until he couldn't see him any more, before concentrating on the road.

"You forgave him, I see," Grace said.

"Like I wasn't going to," Danny replied. "He just needed to suffer a bit."

"I think seeing you in hospital was probably enough suffering," Grace pointed out. "That's never fun."

Danny thought back to all the times Grace had seen him in hospital, and how Steve had always been there too. And then he thought about all the times he'd seen Steve in hospital. "No," he agreed. "It's never fun."

"So when are you going to tell him you're in love with him?"

"Grace!"

"What?" Grace asked. "I'm not wrong. If it helps, I'm pretty sure he's in love with you, too."

Danny sighed. "You're way too perceptive for your own good," he said.

Grace shrugged. "I must get that from you. It's what makes you a great detective."

Danny smiled. "Thanks."

Danny didn't answer Grace's question, instead changing the conversation, and they kept it light until they pulled up at Rachel's house. Grace gave Danny a kiss on the cheek, and a careful hug before heading up to the house. Danny watched until she was safely inside before heading home.

 

Danny awoke just before midnight to an insistent knocking at his front door. Grumbling, he climbed out of bed and headed into the lounge to open the door. Steve was standing on the porch looking troubled.

"Steve?"

Steve brushed past Danny and sat down heavily on the couch. Danny shut the door with a sigh and went to stand in front of his partner. Steve's face was downcast, he was avoiding Danny's gaze, and Danny didn't think he'd slept yet tonight. And for Steve, who was out of bed at dawn most days, that meant he was unable to sleep.

Danny, clad in just boxers and his cast, wished he was still sleeping. It was usually the best part of his day.

"Babe, what is it?" Danny asked. 

Steve finally looked up at Danny.

"I just... I feel..." He paused. "Terrible," he finally said. "I feel terrible. I hate that you got hurt today. I hate whenever you get hurt, especially when I could have prevented it."

"This isn't your fault, Steven," Danny said.

"But you were right, if I hadn't got us in on that bust, this never would have happened." Steve dropped his gaze again, and rubbed his hands over his face. 

Danny stepped closer to Steve, standing between the other man's legs. "Steve, look at me." He gently cupped Steve's face in his hands, forcing Steve to look up. "Stop second guessing every action you make. Sure we could have avoided this bust, but what's to say this wouldn't have happened tomorrow? Or the day after? Our job is inherently dangerous, we can't change that. Please stop blaming yourself every time one of us gets hurt."

Steve stared intently up at Danny who still had his hands on Steve's face. "Danny..." He reached up with his right hand and gently laid it over Danny's. 

Danny smiled fondly down at Steve. Maybe Grace was right and he should take that leap. 

"I love you," Steve said quietly. 

Or maybe Steve would beat him to it.

"Yeah, babe, I love you too," Danny replied.

"No, I mean..." Steve started.

"I know what you mean," Danny said. "Me too." He leant down and gently brushed his lips over Steve's. Steve moaned quietly, and reached up to hold Danny's face so he could kiss him back. Danny moved his hands from Steve's face and ran them down Steve's arms until he was holding the other man's hands. He gently tugged on them until Steve stood up, and he led him to his bedroom. The bed was a mess seeing as Danny had been asleep up until ten minutes ago, but Danny didn't care. He pulled Steve down on to the bed, letting the taller man press him into the mattress. He went back to kissing Steve very quickly, revelling in the taste and feel of him. Danny had imagined this many times, but having Steve in his bed put all his fantasies to shame.

Steve was enthusiastically attacking his mouth, jaw, neck, anything he could reach, while Danny was trying to remove Steve's shirt. He didn't think it was all that fair that Steve was fully dressed while he was almost naked. He gave an annoyed grunt when Steve wouldn't stop and gave him a shove with his good arm. 

"We've got time, Steve, I know you're Mr Efficient, but give me a hand here. It's the least you could do after getting my arm broken." Danny kept his tone light, hoping Steve would see that he was joking. He didn't blame Steve for the arm, he never had if he was being honest. But he liked to tease. 

Steve growled low in his throat, but moved back until he was sitting on Danny's thighs and peeled off his shirt. Danny's eyes travelled down his chest and then back up to meet his eyes. Now this was amazing. Better than the cake Steve had made him. Danny smiled appreciatively. 

"I could get used to this," he said.

Steve smiled down at him. "I should hope so."

"Are you still wearing your shoes?" Danny asked.

Steve looked at his feet and then sheepishly back at Danny. "Yeah."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Someone's eager."

"Take it as a compliment," Steve said, climbing off Danny so he could pull off his shoes. He threw them towards the wall, his socks following soon after, before standing up to remove his pants. 

Danny bit his lip as all of Steve's skin was revealed to him. He could feel his cock hardening further and he shifted slightly to try and relieve the pressure. Steve's pants landed in a heap by his shoes, his boxers landing on top. He turned to face Danny in all his glory and Danny's eyes dropped to Steve's cock before travelling back to his face.

"Well, are you gonna stand there all night or are you gonna come take me?" Danny asked.

Danny couldn't speak after that. Steve was almost methodical in the way he took Danny apart. Steve's mouth was everywhere, his hands were everywhere and Danny couldn't remember a time he'd enjoyed sex so much. Steve made him come, hard, before he came too, and they both collapsed onto the bed beside each other to breathe.

Danny glanced at the clock on his beside table, which helpfully told him it was 1:27am. He rolled over to face Steve who smiled at him with hooded eyes. 

"Happy birthday, you big goof," Danny said.

Steve's smile widened. "This was the best start to a birthday I've ever had."

"And I can't really complain about how my birthday ended," Danny said. He leaned in and kissed Steve gently. "Even with a broken arm."

"I love you, Danny."

"I love you, Steve."

"Happy birthday, Danny."

"Happy birthday, Steve."

Danny slept soundly after that, Steve a reassuring warmth beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr](http://spacecowboybriony.tumblr.com)


End file.
